Blackwell's Reavers
Blackwell's Reavers are a moderately sized pirate group, formed thirty-five years ago during the Sol Rebellions. It is lead by three women: Valencia 'Valkyrie' Blackwell and Jester (the founders), and Valk's daughter Lauren. History Origins The origins of the Reavers are rooted in the Sol Rebellions, a series of conflicts in which several colonies of the United Systems of Sol began to rebell against Sol's government following the failed war against the Gillaxian Empire. At the time, Valencia Blackwell served as a combat engineer in the armies of Alpha Centauri, which would later go on to become the Confederated States of Centauri. Hailing from the colony of Proxima Centauri b, she was conscripted into the army and forced to assist in the war effort. During the war for Alpha Centauri's freedom, Valencia would befriend Jester, whom was a USS intelligence officer deployed into the field for sabotage operations. After getting to know one another, and talking about the rebellions and life under Sol and Centauri in general, both decided that their current lives just weren't worth it. So, they decided to change things a bit. Valencia and Jester would abandon their duties and loyalties to their respective governments, and would depart. Taking several other like minded individuals with them from both sides. Jester would use her knowhow, and hacking skills, to procure funds to build up a faction of their own. A pirate organization. Once a few ships were acquired, Valencia took the helm and named the group 'Blackwell's Reavers'. Growth The Reavers grew over a period of several years, making strikes against both Sol and any other groups that they could hit and get away with. Eventually, Valencia and a crew of Reavers were able to board and hijack a Sol capital ship called the USSN Trump while it was sitting at dock above Europa. During the chaos that followed, they were able to warp away into hostile space. The Reavers now had their own capital ship, which they modified extensively and rechristened 'The Guillotine' (as Valencia didn't care much for the Sol designation.) Other pirate groups would eventually join into the Reavers, allowing their numbers to climb into the thousands. But though it looked like the Reavers would continue to make their presence known, things would soon begin to plateau for the group. Stagnation Jester, close friend of Valencia and co-founder of the Reavers, began to suffer from a cerebral degenerative disease. This forced her to step away from her activities with the Reavers, focusing more on herself and halting the crippling disease. While Jester tended to her body, Valencia focused on other things. She had a child, Lauren Blackwell, with another pirate in the Reavers. The father, though, didn't stay very long. He disappeared shortly after Lauren's 13th birthday, leaving Valencia a miserable wreck and Lauren full of a special kind of hatred. These events would lead to the stagnation of the Reavers for several years. Nothing really adventurous or exciting happened. Just the standard 'raid, pillage, sell' cycle that most of the other pirate groups were stuck in. This would last untill Lauren came of age. It was time to pour some gas on the fire. Fuel Lauren Blackwell is a bold woman. Brash. Aggressive. Headstrong and downright wreckless at times. Those that hung around her loved it. And it was the shot in the arm the rest of the Reavers needed. Once Valencia named her a High Captain in the Reavers, it was time to put things into motion. And it was at this time that Jester, finally rid of her degenerative disease, returned to duty. Jester was...different, though. Maybe it was the damage she had sustained from the disease, maybe it was the complete cybernetic overhaul of her body that she had conducted. Whatever it was, she supported Lauren's wrecklessness and aggressiveness. In fact, she encouraged it. To the point where Valencia had to step in at times to reel Lauren's firey personality back. That or to clean up the messes she made. Still, Lauren's actions have breathed new life into the Reavers. Membership is climbing again after years of loss. Bigger, bolder jobs and operations are being planned and executed. The Reavers are back at it. On one hand, Valencia likes that things are going well again. On the other, she can only worry that this lifestyle could get her daughter killed. Or all of them killed. Members The Reavers consist of various races and people from across the galaxy, looking for a life of relative freedom and adventure. One of the primary tenets of the Reavers that Valencia put in place was no xenophobia was allowed in the Reavers. A Reaver was a Reaver, regardless of race/age/sex. Everyone is treated the same. Official Members of the Reavers: * Valencia Blackwell * Lauren Blackwell * Jester * Moto'Xal * Jomo'Xal * Rip Kak * Tyra 'Zatanai * Sidona Cancus Vessels The Reavers employ a variety of vessels, both military and civilian in origin. Most if not all are stolen vessels, however, taken or hijacked from their original owners. Below is a list of notable ships in the Reavers' fleet. * The Guillotine * The Mordred * The Divina Commedia Relations Listed below are the Reavers relations and thoughts towards other galactic factions and groups. United Systems of Sol - Despised The Reavers were born out of the Sol Rebellions, in which some of colonies controlled by Sol rebelled against it. Naturally, the Reavers would also despise the USS as well. They have conducted several attacks and operations against Sol's navy and property, even going so far as to hijack one of Sol's numerous capital ships to add to their fleet. Smuggling operations are also conducted in Sol space. Confederated States of Centauri - Despised Even though Valencia came from one of Alpha Centauri's numerous colonies, it doesn't change the fact that she hates the empire from which she came. Several attacks and operations have been conducted against the forces of Alpha Centauri and its colonies. Galactic Gillaxian Empire - Disliked Though the Reavers have no personal history with the Gillaxians, it doesn't stop them from raiding Gillaxian territories. It also doesn't help things when the Gillaxians are bent on taking over the galaxy and enslaving everyone. Maranian Federation - Disliked In a similar manner to the Gillaxians, the Reavers have no personal history with the Maranians. Raids have been conducted into Maranian space, but little information has been gathered about them beyond the fact that they shoot on sight. Not that the Reavers mind. They do the same themselves on occassion. Khuulari Horde - Neutral The Reavers have yet to encounter the Horde, but if the rumors are true...then they'll likely despise them just like Sol and Centauri. Red Sand Cartel - Neutral The relationship between the Reavers and the Cartel are neutral at best. The Reavers have conducted smuggling operations for the Cartel in the past, and have been to their station before, but no efforts have been conducted to improve relations between the two. Directorate of Independent Stations - Neutral The relationship between the Reavers and Independent Stations varies between stations. In some places, they're despised. In others, appreciated. It all comes down to the people. Western Solaris Sinclair Empire - Friendly The Reavers are listed as a privateer group in WSSE space, as to maintain at least one place that they can turn to in the event that they need to retreat and regroup. The relationship between the groups are friendly at best. The Aries - Neutral The Reavers have never personally encountered the Aries. That could always change in the future, though. Hazard's Harassers - Disliked The Reavers and Harassers have never truely encountered each other one on one, but the Reavers already dislike the Harassers based on reputation alone. The Bolochi Faithful '- Disliked' From the previous encounters that the Reavers have had with the Bolochi, they've been deemed nutcases and religious zealots. [[The Corrupted|'The Corrupted']]' - Despised' From the encounters that the Reavers have had with the Corrupted, they have developed an intense dislike for the group. They always pop at the worst times, and are a royal bitch to put down. [[Union of The Suns (NPC)|'The Union of the Suns']]' - Disliked' As with most of the other law keeping groups and empires, the Reavers bear unfriendly feelings towards them and have engaged and raided Union ships and stations in the past.Category:Factions Category:Pirates Category:Blackwell's Reavers